Grill covers are well-known and in widespread use. Conventional grill covers are generally effective for covering and protecting grills, but are undesirable for many reasons. For example, conventional grill covers are often difficult to deploy owing to their lack of supporting frame structure. A user is often unable to determine the correct orientation of the cover in order to place it over the grill, and the limpness of these prior covers inhibits sliding placement of the cover over the grill. Secondly, conventional grill covers are difficult and unsightly to store when not in use. Most users simply roll these covers in a ball or drape same over a lawn chair etc. Another disadvantage associated with conventional grill covers is that the cover, itself, is not stretched taut during use. This leads to the formation of pockets and folds in the cover that collect water, leaves and dirt and that can lead to mold or mildew growth and the like.
In light of the foregoing deficiencies and others associated with conventional grill covers, a need has been identified for a novel and unobvious grill cover device that overcomes the noted deficiencies and others while providing better overall results.